


Парадокс Абилина

by misery47, pieces_of_silver



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misery47/pseuds/misery47, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieces_of_silver/pseuds/pieces_of_silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: "Акаши/Такао - во время Зимнего чемпионата Акаши подловил после игр Такао. Дрочка у стены, в пустом коридоре, зажимая рот. Принуждение и вынужденное удовольствие со стороны Такао, психологическое насилие со стороны Акаши."</p>
<p>Парадокс Абилина: бывает, что люди принимают решения, основанные не на том, что они сами хотят, но на том, что они думают, что другие хотят. В результате получается, что каждый делает что-то, что никому на самом деле не нужно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Парадокс Абилина

Первая реакция от неожиданного толчка в спину – развернуться и дать сдачи, но задержка в несколько секунд приводит к тому, что попытка сделать это будет означать сломанную руку.  
– Ну и что ты будешь делать? – спрашивает Акаши, заломив ему руку за спину. Он подталкивает Такао к стене рядом с автоматом с напитками, Такао дергается, пытаясь вывернуться, но не вкладывает слишком много силы, зная, насколько Акаши ебанутый – и что попытка обречена на неудачу.  
– Может, отъебешься? – говорит Такао без особой надежды. Он даже не хочет знать, что Акаши собирается с ним делать. Вариантов слишком много. Расчленит? Съест? Изнасилует? Все по очереди? А, к черту.  
Акаши усмехается, и усиливает захват, Такао отстраненно думает, что если Акаши сейчас сломает ему руку, то он ляжет в больницу, пропустит матч с Кайджо, а Мидорима его даже и не навестит в палате. Еще Такао думает – немного злорадно – что, если Акаши все-таки это сделает, то этого психа можно будет упечь за решетку. Ну, во всяком случае, от баскетбола его точно отстранят. А потом Такао вспоминает, что у Акаши-то, в отличие от него самого, полно связей.  
Пока все это носилось у Такао в голове, Акаши сосредоточенно сопел ему в шею.  
– Щекотно, – бормочет Такао, смирившись.  
Зря.  
Вторая рука Акаши скользит вниз по животу Такао. Он дергается и вскрикивает, забыв все то, о чем только что думал. Акаши весело цокает языком, и рука опускается ниже.  
– Все еще щекотно? – спокойно спрашивает Акаши.  
– Нахуй иди.  
– Как скажешь.   
Акаши улыбается и сжимает его член через одежду – ни того, ни другого Такао не видит, но со всей определенностью чувствует.  
– Не боишься, что нас кто-нибудь застанет?  
– Не застанет.  
Больше всего Такао в этот момент пугает то, что Акаши действительно в этом уверен, причем причины этой уверенности совершенно непонятны – матч должен скоро закончиться. Ну и… вдруг Мидорима заметит, что Такао ушел за фасолевым супом для него и вдруг пропал? Надежды не было, но все же…  
Акаши вжимает Такао лицом в стену. Такао вспоминает, что вообще-то одна рука у него свободна, пытается отпихнуть Акаши, но, разумеется, у него ничего не выходит – Акаши цепляет своей ногой ногу Такао, тот теряет равновесие и упирается свободной рукой в стену.   
– Так-то лучше, – говорит Акаши. В его голосе – оттенок довольства. – Если тебе так сложно, то расслабься, – Акаши прижимается к спине Такао, – и думай о Шинтаро.  
Такао со всей отчетливостью чувствует прикосновение губ к шее, и это кажется совершенно диким и странным даже для этой ситуации.  
– Сдурел? – Такао дергает локтем той руки, которой упирается в стену, в надежде вслепую попасть Акаши по лицу. Неудачно. Он мало того, что промахивается, так еще и ударяется головой об стену, на некоторое время окончательно теряя ориентацию в пространстве.  
– Неужели мое предложение так тебе помогло?  
Такао понимает, что соскользнул по стене еще ниже – Акаши, зацепив его за ногу, оттянул еще дальше, и теперь поза Такао приняла уже совершенно недвусмысленный вид.  
– Отпусти, – просит он, уже не думая смиряться с ситуацией.  
– Твоим мнением никто не интересовался. Я приказываю – ты подчиняешься, – из голоса Акаши пропадает какое-либо выражение, и он расстегивает молнию на брюках Такао.  
Такао не хочет думать, почему у Акаши так легко выходит все делать одной рукой, но Акаши не останавливается на этом и залезает ему в трусы. Такао уже больше не хочется, чтобы Мидорима его нашел. Только не так.  
Такао хочется что-то сделать, чтобы это прекратить, но он понимает, что в этой ситуации любое его движение только ухудшит положение. Остается рассчитывать на то, что ему не очень-то хочется, и Акаши скоро надоест пытаться. Кроме того, Такао так и не может понять, зачем Акаши это все нужно.  
Акаши механически двигает рукой вверх-вниз, и этот ритм помогает Такао абстрагироваться еще больше. Акаши фыркает, но не останавливается.  
Пальцы у Акаши сухие и холодные.  
– Он же тоже левша, – говорит Акаши.  
Он обводит указательным пальцем головку члена Такао.  
– И что? – Такао цепляется за идею отвлечь Акаши разговором.  
– Он делал с тобой так, – отвечает Акаши, ускоряя ритм.  
До Такао начинает доходить, к чему тот клонит, и Такао не может сдержать смешок.  
– Тогда я скажу тебе две вещи. Во-первых, – Такао резко втягивает воздух, – не стоит лезть сухими руками в трусы к невозбужденным парням. Во-вторых, ты ничерта о нем не знаешь.  
– М?  
– Не знаю, что было между вами, но Шин-чан… не спал со мной.   
– Думаешь, тебе это сейчас поможет?  
– Но зачем?! – не выдерживает Такао.  
Рука Акаши оказывается перед лицом Такао.  
– Какого?..  
– Плюй. Это все равно закончится так, как я хочу, так что будь добр, упрости мне задачу, – ровно говорит Акаши.  
Такао представляет, как выглядит со стороны – согнувшись пополам у стены, с расстегнутыми штанами и ненормальным психом за спиной. Матч скоро закончится, и это совсем не то, как Такао хочет, чтобы его нашли. Он сплевывает в ладонь Акаши.  
– Молодец, – говорит Акаши, возвращаясь к своему занятию.  
Такао закрывает глаза.  
– Так лучше? – спрашивает Акаши. – Теперь ты должен сделать то, о чем я просил.  
Такао пытается отключиться от ситуации и забыть о происходящем уже в процессе, так что он не сразу понимает, что Акаши с ним разговаривает.  
– Что?  
– Думай о Шинтаро. Вслух.  
Такао уже настолько все равно, что он подчиняется безоговорочно.  
– Ну наконец-то, – говорит он безразлично, – я так давно этого ждал.  
Акаши резко дергает рукой и шепчет на ухо:  
– Никаких издевок. Делай, как я говорю. – Потом его голос вдруг смягчается. – Просто начни, потом станет легче.  
– У него пальцы длиннее и мягче чем у тебя, потому что перебинтовывает левую руку. Он так же неопытен, как и ты, но если бы он залез мне рукой в трусы, я бы возбудился мгновенно. Он двигал бы рукой мягко и аккуратно, потому что знает, что сильнее меня, и боялся бы причинить боль неосторожным движением. Я бы целовал его, долго и нежно – он бы не подошел ко мне сзади.  
Такао всхлипывает – он не заметил, как возбудился. Акаши и в самом деле начинает двигать рукой медленней и осторожней.  
– А даже если бы он был сзади, он бы не молчал и не стоял столбом, – Такао не удерживается от подколки, и Акаши снова резче дергает рукой. Такао шипит сквозь зубы и продолжает: – Он… он бы целовал мою шею, прикрывая рот рукой, чтобы я не стонал слишком громко, потому что с ним я бы не сдерживался.  
Акаши вдруг отпускает захват, разворачивает Такао спиной к стене и коротко целует.  
– Только посмотри на себя. Это было не так уж сложно.  
– Что, с Шин-чаном это бы не сработало?  
Акаши улыбается и закрывает Такао рот рукой.   
– Избавь меня от своих комментариев. Оставить бы тебя так, да вот только…  
Акаши скашивает взгляд вправо, Такао смотрит туда же и видит Мидориму. Раскрасневшегося, с поджатыми губами.  
Такао кончает мгновенно.  
– Что и требовалось доказать, – говорит Акаши, вытирая руку. – Он весь твой, Шинтаро, – бросает он Мидориме перед тем, как уйти. – Не стоит благодарности.


End file.
